Rocket Red 7
History Origin Rocket Red #7, also known as Vladimir Mikoyan, was seemingly a male Russian from the planet Earth who joined the ranks of the Rocket Red Brigade. However, in reality, he was a member of the mechanical race of beings known as the Manhunters. These androids were creations of the Guardians of the Universe and were forged to serve as their first army to combat the evils of the cosmos. This was after the actions of the renegade Maltusian known as Krona. Armed with Energy Pistols and Power Batteries, they performed their function for many years until the machines decided to rebel. During The Oan - Manhunter War, the androids sought to usurp the power their masters had over the Emotional Spectrum and at the heights of the conflict led to a strike against Oa itself. This was with the intention of taking the power within the Central Power Battery though this proved to be a trap as the charge of their pistols led to an overload that destroyed the Manhunters weapons. In the aftermath, the androids were banished where they ultimately decided to adapt and find a means of gaining their revenge on their creators. To that end, they moved secretly on hundreds of worlds to establish their powerbase and included operating in shadows on Earth. They operated in secret on the panet where they created a network of sleeper agents to do their bidding. Seeing Red Among their many sleeper agents disguised as Human was Vladimir Mikoyan who insinuated himself into the Rocket Red Brigade. He developed a further opportunity to entrench his position by joining the ranks of the Justice League International. Operating as Rocket Red #7, he stayed with the group and was present when Earth's superheroes were visited by the Guardian Herupa Hando Hu and Zamaron Nadia Safir. These two members of the offshoot races of Maltusians intended to bring about the emergence of new species of immortals to replace them that would become the New Guardians. After the Oans revealed the origins of the Manhunters, the Justice League International departed in order to determine their next course of action. Whilst on their ship, Rocket Red #7 revealed his true nature and asked that the Justice League International join the Manhunter cause or be destroyed. The heroes refused in which case a battle erupted between them and the android who used his mechanical control to commandeer the ship. Rocket Red #7 intended to crash the vessel into an oil refinery in Bialya with the goal of killing the heroes as well as provoking war. However, the ship was stopped at the last moment by the Rocket Red Brigade which caused the Manhunter to lose his standing whereupon it fell into the refinery seemingly destroying it. Despite this act, the android had in fact survived an attempted to complete its mission by killing the heroes and Bialyan leader but a forcefield projected by Booster Gold led to the Manhunters destruction. Powers and Abilities *'Mecha-Empath' : similar to the Rocket Red Brigade, this Manhunter had the ability to take control of machines and direct their actions. Equipment Weapons *'Rocket Red Armor' : the android wore the armor of the Rocket Red Brigade that had been constructed by Green Lantern Kilowog and contained defenses designed to prevent tampering by outsiders. Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Vladimir_Mikoyan_(New_Earth) Category:Villains Category:Manhunters